


彭朱

by iuv



Category: all居, all朱一龙, 居受 - Fandom, 彭朱 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-17 20:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iuv/pseuds/iuv





	彭朱

朱一龙接过宿舍安排表轻叹了一声，看着表上一个个陌生的名字，想到自己一向慢热不由得有些懊恼，为什么就没能和彭冠英分在一起呢？ 被这个突如其来的想法吓了一跳，也不过是在校园里犯迷糊遇到一个热心肠的东北人罢了，自己怎么就想要更多的了解他呢。歪了歪脑袋甩掉这不切实际的想法继续大步向宿舍走去。  
“笃笃”“请问有人么？”  
“来了兄弟，等会的。”  
朱一龙拖着行李箱乖巧的站在门外，等了一小会，一位寸头圆脸的男生开了门，只探了个头，不好意思地小声说：“咳咳，刚在床上没穿裤子跑下来慢了点，快，快进来吧。”进了宿舍才发现另外两位室友在忙着开黑，听到有人来了头也没回只是微微点了个头就没声了。小寸头看出朱一龙有些许尴尬，长臂一揽将人带到怀里：“你来的晚只有睡我下铺了，不过没事，以后哥罩着你。”说完故作潇洒的想要撩一撩头发又因为自己是板寸缓缓放下想要装逼的手....朱一龙强忍着笑意拍了拍小板寸的胸脯“知道啦，大帅哥。”小板寸立刻捂着胸口哀嚎阵阵，这人真的不可貌相，长得那么秀气这力气可真不小......  
铺好床整理好衣柜，距离吃午饭还有些时间，小板寸带着朱一龙四处串门，美名其曰熟悉环境实际上是到各个宿舍蹭吃蹭喝顺便打打嘴炮。朱一龙压根不想动但也耐不住小板寸的热情，想到今后都是同班同学早点熟悉一下也好就换了件宽松T恤两人一起四处转悠。  
“谁啊，又没带钥匙啊！”  
粗犷又高昂的声音从隔壁门内传来，彭冠英刚想骂就看见小板寸身后站着一个唇红齿白的清秀少年，再仔细一打量这不就是早上在校门口迷路的那小子么。“小朱？ 你也学表演的？在这栋？ ”朱一龙没想到这么快就又见面了，害羞的挠了挠头“英哥，上午谢谢你。”小板寸圆溜溜的眼睛在这两个人身上打转，不应该啊 ，什么时候这么熟了，叫上昵称了都。明明是自己先认识的小朱，不知道发哪门子的疯心里还挺酸的。小板寸一巴掌打掉彭冠英靠在门上的手，“站着说话你不嫌累我还嫌呢。”随即大摇大摆的就进去了。朱一龙和彭冠英十分默契的摇了摇头。  
朱一龙环视一周最后视线落在了彭冠英的桌上，简洁干净的书桌上摆满了篮球手办，墙上也贴满了乔丹的海报。“哥，你也喜欢乔丹啊！”发现自己偶像的朱一龙兴奋不已说话的语调都上扬了几分。“对，怎么着，你也爱打篮球？那感情好，以后常带你上球场玩。”彭冠英眼前一亮，不仅是因为找到了同好更是因为这一声声“哥”叫的他十分满足，下意识的想要好好保护眼前这个人。彭冠英站起来走到朱一龙面前，用手比划了一下两个人的身高，打趣说“以后哥就负责给你抢篮板。” 朱一龙白了他一眼，扬了扬小肉拳头“你可别小看我呢！”  
时间过的飞快，转眼就到了饭点。彭冠英提议一起去餐馆吃顿好的，小板寸看着那两人热络的样子摆了摆手说自己等下有事就不去了。朱一龙察觉到小板寸兴致不高也就没再勉强，和彭冠英一起出门了，走到门口的时候突然大喊“XX，回来给你带肉饼和饮料，等着我啊。” 小板寸喜滋滋的乐了会又给了自己一巴掌，愤愤的想，朱一龙可太坏了明明丢下自己跑了却又用个肉饼来哄人呢！  
到了校门口，餐馆特多，彭冠英豪爽地说“小朱，你想吃什么咱们就进去，千万别给哥省钱。”朱一龙没说话点了点头，连着经过了三家店都没停一下，倒是在新开的火锅店门前看了又看。彭冠英迅速捕捉到那渴望的小眼神，拉着小朱走了进去“老板，两位。”  
一顿火锅吃的两个人大汗淋漓，在交谈中彭冠英得知朱一龙从小就有篮球梦，如果不是因为身高限制，应该会顺利进入篮球队做一名职业篮球员。说起这些小朱明显有些遗憾，彭冠英晃了晃杯子：“那你可就真见不着我了，不是更遗憾么。” 朱一龙瞧了一眼那小得瑟劲慢慢吐出两个字“自恋！”  
这顿饭很快拉近了两个人的距离。彭冠英看着大大咧咧实际上是个粗中有细的人，朱一龙喜欢赖床总是急急忙忙的不吃早饭就飞奔去教室有时候作业还会落下。因此叫朱一龙起床的这个艰巨任务彭冠英就自告奋勇的包揽了。一开始是发微信打电话，不过作用不大，再后来变成了直接进宿舍拉小朱起床。起初其他人还抗议但也无效，毕竟彭冠英人高马大的还是少招惹为好。小朱也总是害羞一看见彭冠英那张放大的脸就蹬蹬蹬的飞速躲进厕所刷牙洗脸，整个过程需要的时间比平时都缩减了一半。可是时间一长，也就变得理所当然，每次都抱着被子迷迷糊糊的撒娇“再让我睡会吧，我太累了。就一小会儿....” 彭冠英不上当直接上手，一会儿捏捏小朱肉肉的手臂一会儿又捏捏小朱白嫩的小脸。直到把人惹毛了拿起枕头往身上招呼，彭冠英也只是笑呵呵的从不生气。  
渐渐地两个人开始形影不离，班上的人都知道他们关系贼铁。小板寸虽然吃味但也知道朱一龙心肠好人又乖，心里只是气彭冠英气的厉害。彭冠英感觉到小板寸不待见他，就约着打了几次球，期间还一起教训了一个浑小子。男生的友谊总是很简单，能共进退的不当怂包的就是好兄弟，至此之后小板寸对彭冠英也没什么怨气了，大家又和和气气的打成一片。  
一天晚上闲来无事，小板寸说起自己的女神松岛枫又出新片了，一边滔滔不绝的说着一边用手比划出那34D的火辣身材。宿舍顿时笑成一片，黑暗中一个声音响起“留图不留种，菊花万人捅。” “对对对，小心你那菊花啊。”小板寸跳起来赏了那两人一人一个脑瓜嘣。又飞速跑去开灯，嘴里嘟囔着“爷今天就让你们享享眼福！”“起来了，都快点起来，快活一发再睡。” 一听有好东西看，那两位迫不及待的跳下床连拖鞋都没穿好，直接搬凳子抢占最佳看片位置。只有朱一龙像没听见似的不为所动，“朱一龙？一龙，醒醒。” 小板寸凑近了看，这丫不是在装睡么明明前几分钟还一起笑呢。大力将朱一龙拽起来，半威胁半哄骗到“没一起看过片的兄弟那还能叫兄弟么！快点的就等你一个。”朱一龙眼看着躲不过只得慢悠悠的穿好鞋，又在那边假装找手机。殊不知他这人压根不会装，这点小伎俩一下子就被小板寸识破。“害，我说兄弟，你不会没看过片，还是处吧。哈哈哈哈哈哈。”小板寸话音刚落全宿舍的眼光都集中在朱一龙身上。小朱又羞又躁，耳朵瞬间红成一片“你瞎说什么，我怎么可能没看过片啊！我是找手机看看几点了！ ”小板寸贱兮兮的搂过朱一龙强制性的将他按在凳子上。然后熟练的登陆了网址点击播放键....前面很长一部分都是没什么实质的采访，那三人早就看得不耐烦又迫于校园网的垃圾网速不敢快进。朱一龙也纯粹是硬着头皮坐在这里，看了一小会突然站起来说“我去楼下给大家带几瓶啤酒吧，天太热了稍微喝点。”还不等另外三人回应就飞速跑出房门，砰地一声关上门将小板寸的那句“快点的，后面正精彩”很好的抛在了脑后.......  
谁成想刚一出门没走几步就遇到了拎着大包小包的彭冠英，刚想打招呼却发现朱一龙有些不对劲，明明看到自己了却还闷头往前走小脸红扑扑的。该不会遇到什么难事了吧？ 热心的彭冠英立刻叫住朱一龙“小朱，发生什么事了？看你急的。” 朱一龙眼神闪躲连忙摇头“冠英，我没事，我就是着急出去买酒。”“什么！ 你要喝酒，你还想喝酒，你不知道自己喝两杯就难受上脸啊！” 彭冠英急眼了声音很大引的楼道里好多人纷纷回头。朱一龙一把将他拽过来小声说“没，不是我，是他们想喝...我不喝，真不喝。”彭冠英疑虑的看了他一眼，将手中的塑料袋提到眼前“那正好，哥这里啥吃的喝的都有，你也别去买了，赶上了我就去你宿舍一起喝点。”说罢不等对方说出反对的话，快步走到宿舍门前等着小朱开门。朱一龙一看这人是铁了心的要进去，也不做反抗乖乖的用钥匙开了门。“哎，这么快啊，巧了！正好脱....” 小板寸一回头不仅看到了朱一龙还看到了一脸严肃的彭冠英。顿时吓的炸毛“我说大哥，你来了好歹也吱一声啊，杵那和门神一样吓到小爷都要萎了。”彭冠英的脸色这才有所缓和，敢情刚才小朱支支吾吾的就是因为不好意思说在看片啊。将手里的东西放下，又搬了一把凳子，彭冠英也坐在电脑前一副兴致勃勃的样子。朱一龙被这一连串的动作整的有点懵，对上彭冠英探寻的目光身体便不受控制的坐在了他旁边。电脑里正放着一男一女赤裸身体互相挑逗，唇舌交缠的画面。宿舍里除了粗重的呼吸声什么也听不见，朱一龙好几次默默偷看彭冠英的反应，很是淡定从容，仿佛看的不是A片而是表演课程。画面特写到松岛枫白皙又傲人的胸部，前面三个顿时发出倒吸一口凉气的声音。彭冠英也微微轻咳换了一个舒服的姿势坐，朱一龙嘴里嘟囔着：“男人果然是下半身动物，这点刺激都受不住。”声音小的几乎听不清，彭冠英却突然凑过来“小朱，你刚说什么？”朱一龙被吓了一跳尴尬了笑了笑，彭冠英见他不想说又凑的更近“我在想，这什么女神还没有你白呢...声音也不好听。”朱一龙羞的直接拿拳头砸他“你怎么能开这种玩笑呢。”彭冠英看着小朱生气的表情，顿时心情大好“那我怎么就这么喜欢逗你呢？嗯？”说罢还捏了捏小朱圆圆的小下巴.....前面三个人都沉浸在女神的肉体里压根不知道后面发生了什么，随着越来越多裸露的镜头和略显做作的叫床声，朱一龙觉得有些不自在，面上越来越红，眼睛也只是偶尔扫过屏幕，更多的时候是专注于自己抠手指。彭冠英一把将那双小肉手攥住“你呀，多大的人了，怎么还和小孩子一样呢。”“永远长不大可怎么行。” 朱一龙觉得这人明明就比自己大几个月却像个老妈子一样管着自己，哼了一声“那不是还有你么，你管着我呀。”或许朱一龙永远不会知道当时彭冠英眼中的自己有多明媚可爱。只是这个东北汉子清楚的明白，自己坚毅的外壳突然变得柔软了，原本单纯的友谊在一点点的慢慢变质.......


End file.
